Pokemon Calling
by Krocket
Summary: A trio of Authors arrive in the Pokemon World. Things will never be the same...


Pokémon Calling

By Kyle Evanick,

Edited by Alan Wilkinson.

I don't own Pokémon or Yu-Gi-Oh. The Authors belong to themselves.

means pokemon speech.

Chapter 1: Stranger things have happened...

There are some that say dreams only exist in the mind, that what you dream can't possibly exist. That the world of dreams can't possibly exist. As a group of people will find out, be careful what you dream of….

Two boys and a red-headed girl, all aged ten were lying across in a grassy field unaware of their surroundings. Absently the taller and elder of the two boys, Kyle, groaned and got up. What he saw amazed him, though perhaps not as much as it should have done. He saw a herd of bull-like creatures that he remembered from Pokémon Fire Red as Tauros, a flock of large butterflies named Butterfree, dinosaurs with bulbs sticking out of their back called Bulbasaur. "Ah. The Pokémon world. Guess I better wake the others up."

Kyle made his way to the fallen red-headed girl and shook her a couple times. She woke up with a jolt. "Who, what? Where am I?"

Kyle chuckled slightly, but quietly. The girl was known for being moody. "Ann, do you recognize me and where we are?"

Ann grinned. "Of course I know you, big brother. And we're in the Pokémon world."

The final person, Alan, sat up, groaning. "Can't be any worse than Overfiend world." He blinked, then hurriedly patted himself, relaxing as he felt the metal object hidden under his t-shirt, a souvenir from the Yu-Gi-Oh World, the world they'd visited prior to their current one.

_Relax, Hikari._ a voice spoke in Alan's head, sounding as groggy as he felt. _I'm here._

"Still got your Item, huh?" Ann asked, once the glaze in her friend's eyes had faded again. She was somewhat jealous that she didn't have a Millennium Item of her own, but, as had been pointed out, she was quite vicious enough. Yami Ann Star was a concept right up there with Yami Seto Kaiba in terms of bowel loosening terror. As for Kyle, he was simply too light to sustain shadow magic. For a guy whose favorite cards were fiends, he had an interesting habit of making the forces of darkness run away screaming. So did Alan and herself, if truth be told, though they tended to have to kill a few opponents before the rest took the hint.

"Yeah." Alan said in obvious relief. He fished his Duel Deck out of the back pocket of his shorts, shuffled for a moment, then drew the first two cards, holding them up for the others to see: "Slifer, The Sky Dragon" and "Eye of Timeus".

Ann fished her own deck out of the pocket of her mini-skirt, mentally cursing whichever of the Powers That Be was responsible for choosing their clothes. After a quick shuffle, resolving to find a pair of jeans as soon as she could, Ann held up "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Fang of Critias". At the same time, Kyle held up "Winged Dragon of Ra" and "Claw of Hermos", completing both trios'.

"Doubt we'll need these much here." Ann remarked.

"I see we're ten year olds again." Kyle commented as they put their cards away.

Ann Star smiled as she walked between her brother and Alan. 'It's good to be home,' she thought with a smile. _'Sure, I could live without being ten again, but it's still good to be in the Pokémon world.'_

"It _would_ be nice to go through a world without certain people trying to shag me." Ann muttered, glaring at Alan, who looked remarkably uncowed.

"Say what you want, Ann." Alan said "But no matter how hard you try not to be, you're a babe."

"I wish Izzy had thought so." Ann muttered. The boy she'd had a crush on ever since she'd gotten into the Digimon show hadn't even _liked_ her, let alone been inclined to kiss her. Though they'd parted as friends, the rejection still hurt.

"Any idea what we're doing here?" Kyle asked.

Before the others could answer Kyle's question, a young man with black hair wearing a bandana walked up to them. "Actually. I have an idea about. Follow me."

The four of them walked into the combined Pokémon lab and home. The trio stared in awe as they were led in by the black-haired teen they'd discovered was Tracey Sketchit. They saw a man in his mid-50s in the middle of the lab apparently expecting them.

"I take it you were expecting us Professor Oak?" Kyle asked.

"As a matter a fact, yes. Moments before you three arrived, my instruments as well as any Pokémon here with Psychic abilities like Ash's Noctowl and Gary's Xatu were acting up for some unknown reason."

Kyle blinked. "Gary has a Xatu?" He shook his head. "Well if Xatu _do _have the ability to see into the future they would know we were arriving."

Tracey questioned. "So, you're from another time?"

Alan smirked. "Make that another dimension. In our world, Pokémon is an anime, TCG, and videogame."

"Do you have any ideas how you could have been brought here?" Professor Oak asked.

Kyle slapped his forehead in realization. "Jirachi…"

Ann nodded, while Tracey and Professor Oak were shocked and Alan frowned. "Jirachi?" Alan asked.

"You really need to get a GBA and a Pokémon Sapphire version. Jirachi is a Pokémon that can grant wishes."

Alan had a thought. "_Any _wish?"

"Don't even think of it, Alan." Kyle warned. "Besides we probably used the wish getting to the Pokémon World."

"Point." Alan conceded. "If we are stuck here, might as well try to be trainers."

Tracey showed them into a room where a number of Pokéballs were on a table. "Pick which Pokémon you'd like. We have a couple Pikachu, one male, and one female. A Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Plus I think we have a Mankey as well."

"I'll take the Charmander. "Alan said.

"Good. Would you like to give him a nickname?" Alan grinned.

"Got the perfect name, already. Tommy."

Ann had a puzzled look, while Kyle rubbed his head as if in pain.

Tracey looked at Kyle and Ann. "What Pokémon do you want, you two?"

"Pikachu." Ann and Kyle said in unison.

"I'll take the male, and Kyle can have the girl." Ann said.

""Fine with me. "Kyle said with a grin.

Professor Oak handed six Pokéballs to each of the group. "Here's your Pokéballs, and a Pokédex "

Each member of the group took them gladly. "Since you all seem to know what you are doing, I'll give a helpful hint. You might find some Mankey near Route 22 along with some Nidoran."

Kyle, Ann and Alan pressed the button on their ball, releasing their respective Pokémon. As soon as she was out, Kyle's Pikachu leapt onto his lap. "Uhh… This is odd." Kyle said.

Alan grinned. "I'd say she likes you."

"Figures…" Kyle muttered. "The one time a girl likes me, and she happens to be a Pokémon. Do you mind getting off?"

The female mouse jumped off. "Well, you do need a nickname. How about Noble?"

I like it. It sounds cool and strong like me. The newly named Noble said.

Tommy tapped Noble on her shoulder. They don't speak Pokémon, remember?

The other Pikachu nodded. Unless you're Psychic, they can't hear a word we say other than our name.

Ann looked at her Pikachu. "My partner will be named Tuono."

As the trio left to take themselves towards Route 22 and Viridian City, Alan recalled Tommy while the two Pikachu stayed out.

So how are we going to do this?" Ann asked.

"Simple." Alan replied. "Kyle and I are going to catch some Spearow on Route 22. We'll meet you back in the Pokémon Center in a couple of hours."

The red-head nodded. "OK. Now if only Kyle can do something with the female mouse latched on his leg..."

Kyle ignored this as the two boys walked over to the Route. Without even waiting, a small Spearow of 1'2(Rather small even for Spearow) flew right at Kyle.

"Plucky little guy isn't he?" Alan asked.

Kyle growled lightly. "You COULD give me a hand, you know. Noble go!"

On command, the female Pikachu leapt at the bird head on, causing some remote damage.

Alan grinned. "You are supposed to catch them on your own, remember?" He reminded Kyle lightly. "I'll get the next one."

Kyle nodded. "Noble, Thundershock attack!"

The familiar Electric type attack from the Anime and games lanced from Noble's cheek pads, paralyzing the Spearow on contact. "Pokéball go!"

The ball shook once, twice, and finally a third time before it stopped. Kyle picked up the Pokéball and grinned.

"We got Kenya!" Kyle and Noble held out three fingers mimicking each other.

"Kenya?" Alan asked.

"Hey, it's a great name! Anyway like you have room to talk, Mr. I-named-my-Charmander-after-the-guy-in-Power Rangers".

Alan shook his head grinning. "And naming one after a country is an improvement?" Kyle didn't answer that, suspecting (rightly) Alan didn't need one.

"Anyway," Alan said "I'm going to go a little deeper to try to find some interesting Pokémon, ok? I'll see you after I've caught a couple."

"If you catch any." Kyle retorted. Alan grinned at that as the two went indifferent directions.

"That's why it's fun..."

Ann Star glanced down at the pair of jeans that Tracey had been kind enough to find for her and sighed in relief. "I hate skirts," she muttered to the Pikachu beside her. Tuono chuckled.

"Nice to see some things never change," he told her. "You're still as much of a tom-boy as ever."

"And proud of it," agreed Ann, laughing. She had been stunned and delighted to realise that Tuono had turned out to be the very same Pikachu from Ann's fanfics, with one exception. He didn't have any psychic abilities. It was slightly disappointing, but not all that important to either of them.

"Your crush on Izzy seems to have passed," Tuono remarked in Pikachu, reminding his trainer that he had all the memories of his fanfic self. Ann shrugged.

"Well I was never one for hopeless crushes," she replied with a slight sigh. "We meet, he didn't like me, I got over it. End of story." Tuono's eyes sparkled with mischief as the Pikachu looked up at his trainer.

"Not to mention you've got a crush on someone else," he teased.

"I have no idea _what_ you're talking about," Ann replied, her cheeks flaming.

"Of _course_ not," laughed Tuono. Just then a brown blur dropped from the sky. Ann yelped as something sharp racked across her cheek, leaving a deep gash behind. Ann and Tuono threw themselves into the dirt just in time to escape a second attack.

"That's one pissed off Pidgey," muttered Ann.

"Probably has a Spearow for a mother," Tuono growled back. "Let's teach this winged rat a few manners." As one, Pokemon and Trainer leapt back to their feet. They quickly found themselves bleeding from various places and lying flat on their backs in the dirt thanks to a couple of swift attacks.

"This is embarrassing," hissed Ann. "Tuono, swift!" The Pikachu obeyed, leaping quickly into the air and colliding with the flying type. The impact knocked it out of the air. "Spark!" called Ann. Tuono paused to give her a questioning look and was hit by a Gust attack that sent him flying. Ann swore. "Tuono, next time attack first then ask questions!"

"Sorry," muttered Tuono, getting back to his feet.

"Never mind," replied Ann. "Zap cannon!" Tuono nodded, firing off the powerful attack. He and Ann both swore as it missed. The Pidgey dived down on Tuono, lifting him into the air then dropping him. "You okay?" called Ann, worried.

"I'm fine," snapped Tuono. "No damn flying type is gonna beat me."

"Then let's go back to the basics!" called Ann. "THUNDERSHOCK!" Tuono responded instantly, unleashing the most powerful Thundershock he could manage. The Pidgey tried to dodge, but its left wing was clipped and the bird tumbled out of the sky.

"Got ya!" growled Tuono.

"Okay Tuono, Bite it then another Thundershock!" called Ann. The Dark type attack combined with the electrical attack was too much for the Flying type, who fainted instantly. Ann snatched a Pokeball off her belt and tossed it at the fainted bird. She and Tuono watched as the Pidgey was sucked into the ball…

It rocked once…

"_Stay in, stay in_," thought Tuono.

Twice…

"_Come on, just give up already_," thought Ann.

Three times…

Ann and Tuono clenched their hand/paws into fists as they watched the ball.

Then it finally lay still.

"I caught a Pidgey!" shouted Ann, laughing. Tuono raised an eyebrow at her.

"_You_ caught it? Excuse me?"

"Just kidding Tuono," laughed Ann, the pain from the injuries the Pidgey had inflicted temporarily forgotten in the excitement of the capture. "_We_ caught a Pidgey."

"Much better," laughed Tuono. "Come on, let's get back to Kyle and get him to clean those cuts on your face and arms. You wouldn't want them to get infected." Ann nodded her agreement and, after retrieving the Pokeball with the Pidgey, Trainer and Pokemon went to meet with their friends.

Alan wandered into the forest, looking at the various Pokémon. _Now,_ he thought to himself, _how to catch a Pokémon without getting mobbed by an army._ He found himself at a river. On the other side was a large nest of Metapods that would, in the fullness of time, become Butterfree. _Case in point; I could sic Tommy on one of that lot, but they'd probably String Shot us into immobility before we could blink._

The lone Pokéball at his belt shuddered. Looking down at it, Alan grinned, tapped it, then expanded it to full size. It opened in his hand, releasing a blast of energy that resolved itself into his starter.

"What's the matter Tommy?" Alan asked. "Your ears burning?"

Tommy opened his mouth to reply, but his stomach answered for him, growling audibly. "Char..."he sighed, blushing a little.

"Ah, you're hungry." Alan realized, smiling

"Char." Tommy confirmed mournfully, his stomach growling again.

Looking around, Alan saw a convenient tree and sat down, pulling off his backpack and patting the ground next to it. Tommy took the hint and sat down next to his trainer. Alan dug out a portion of Pokémon food and gave it to Tommy, who grabbed it and started eating heartily.

"I think you picked up my appetite." Alan chuckled, helping himself to a packet of sandwiches. For a few minutes, they ate in silence, watching the Metapod.

It was Tommy who heard the noise first. He craned his head round Alan to look and squeaked in alarm. Alan frowned at him, then turned to see what the fire Pokémon was looking at.

Half in, half out of the backpack was a small blue shape that was obviously some kind of rodent. Growling, Alan tried to grab it, but, as if sensing trouble, it popped its head out, looked up (Tommy was surprised to notice that the small thief was a Rattata, though he'd never seem one of that color) and ran for it, Alan's hand grabbing for empty air. With a word not printable in most children's books, Alan reached into his jacket, grabbed an empty Pokéball, expanded it as he drew his arm back and threw it, all in one swift motion.

The Pokéball lanced through the air and struck the retreating Rattata on the back of the head, stunning it instantly. Alan and Tommy gaped; neither of them had expected the Pokéball to hit. The Rattata toppled over, unconscious and started to fall into the river. It got about halfway before it was engulfed in red light and was sucked into the Pokéball. The light turned green without hesitation and the Pokéball flew back to Alan, who caught it easily. Pokémon and Trainer stared at the Pokéball for a long time, then looked at each other.

I _dare_ you to do that again... Tommy commented finally. Alan, of course, didn't understand a word, but he got the gist from his starters expression.

Then Tommy spotted something else and quickly indicated it to Alan. Together, they watched in wonder.

On the other side of the river, the Metapod were hatching...

A short time later, Alan and Tommy walked slowly through the forest, Alan carrying his catch in his arms. For his part, Tommy had Alan's Pokédex out and was pointing it at any new Pokémon they spotted. It had already identified the new Rattata - whom Alan had dubbed Justin, after the Blue Turbo Ranger - as a rare water Rattata (pun entirely intended). Alan had been slightly worried Justin would be upset at him, considering the method of his capture, but apparently, Justin had considered actually getting fed as adequate apology.

Suddenly, Justin's ears perked up. Wait, I hear something

What? Tommy asked even as Alan asked "What is it Justin?"

Justin glanced in exasperation to Tommy, who shrugged. He doesn't understand Pokémon the Charmander explained.

Justin sighed, then squirmed out of Alan's arms and began to run ahead. "Justin?" Alan asked in alarm.

Justin turned back. Get him to follow me

"What's he saying?" Alan asked, not sure what kind of answer he was expecting.

Tommy waved him forward. "Char Char."

"He wants us to follow him?" Alan asked, wondering vaguely how he'd ended up in an episode of Lassie.

"Char."

Alan sighed. "Alright, but if we find a boy named Timmy down a well, I quit."

"_Char_?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Never mind." Alan turned to Justin and nodded. "Let's go."

Within less than a minute, Tommy and Alan (just barely able keep up) began to hear what Justin's sensitive ears already had. Indeed, they began to wonder how they missed it.

"Someone's kicking up quite a storm." Alan commented.

"Char." Tommy agreed. "Charmander"

Within the rest of the minute, they came across a group of about six Spearow who seemed to be engaged in beating up another, which was lying nearly motionless on the grass.

Let her go! Tommy yelled at the Spearow.

Right now Justin added fiercely.

Make us one of the Spearow retorted.

"Help her." Alan ordered.

"Ratatata-tat-tata! Rattat tatta!" Justin exclaimed, lunging for the Spearow like a cannonball.

"Man Char _Char_ Charman Charmander Man Char Char Char Charmander?" Tommy wondered aloud.

"And you thought I was weird." Alan commented.

"Man Char." Tommy retorted, tossing Alan his Pokédex before running up to join the battle. Three of the Spearow had already broken off their attack on the downed one and where now harassing Justin. The other three now headed for Tommy.

"Flamethrower!" Alan ordered. Tommy opened his mouth, letting out a jet of flame that took out one of the Spearow at a stroke.

Alan glanced at Justin and realized that battle wasn't going too well. "Beurto, what are the attacks for a water Rattata?"

"Scratch, Growl, Water Gun." the Pokédex responded promptly.

"Justin, Water Gun!"

Justin promptly let off two shots, one of which hit a swooping Spearow full in the face, knocking it out instantly; the other striking a second in the back, sending it sprawling. Without prompting, Justin charged at it and hit it with a Tackle attack, finishing it off.

Three down.

"Tommy, on your left!" Alan warned, seeing a Spearow swooping down. "Fire Tail!"

Tommy spotted his target, drew back his tail and spun, smacking the Spearow with the tip of his tail. It flew back and crashed to the ground, rolling to a halt, smoldering slightly and quite unconscious. Four down.

Alan turned back to the other battle and paled. "Justin, behind you!" he yelled.

Justin whirled and saw his last Spearow swooping in for a kill. With no time to use Water Gun, he jumped, somersaulting forwards. As the Spearow passed underneath the Rattata, he grabbed it by the neck and threw it over his head, but didn't let go, using the Spearows own inertia to pile driver it into the ground!

"Justin has learned Slam." Beurto commented dryly, almost sounding surprised. The Spearow was unconscious long before it hit the ground a second time and lay still. Alan did not feel sorry for it. He turned round in time to see Tommy finish off the last of the group with a mid-air Scratch attack. Barely staying in the air, it retreated.

"Rattata!" Justin squeaked.

"Man Char, Charmander." Tommy agreed, grinning.

"Great work, guys." Alan said. He walked up to the Spearow the gang had been attacking, which promptly tried to crawl away. "Sssh. We're not going to hurt you." Alan said soothingly, scooping it up and placing it on his lap. Justin scampered up and started talking to the new arrival. Meanwhile, Alan pulled off his backpack and dug through for a Potion. He quickly sprayed the Spearow with it, which seemed to give back a little of her strength; he was sure the Spearow was a she now. "Looks like we'd better get you to a Pokémon center... " he continued. An image of a blonde girl with glasses flashed through his head. "...Kendrix?"

The Spearow cocked her head, thinking about it. Kendrix. I like the sound of that.

"Kendrix it is then." Alan said. Then he blinked. "Hey, I understood that."

She must be Psychic Tommy said in wonder.

"Guess so." Alan said. Then they stared at each other in shock.

It was Justin that spoke for all of them. Whoa

My... abilities are not normal for my species, as I'm sure your aware. Kendrix said. That's why I was being attacked by my flock.

"That's... horrible." Alan said.

Um...guys? Tommy asked. About her flock...

Alan and Justin followed Tommy's gaze. "Oh, hell." Alan muttered, standing, Kendrix in his arms. "The one that got away must have gone for reinforcements."

There's gotta be a hundred of them Tommy muttered.

We can take 'em Justin growled.

Tommy shook his head. We have to get Kendrix out of here.

Just then, the flock swooped down. Tommy and Justin glanced at each other, then let fly with their strongest attacks. The Flamethrower and Water merged and blasted through the flock scattering them.

That'll buy us five seconds!

"Come on!" Alan said. They ran for it, the Spearow hot on their tails.

It didn't take long for Kyle to meet up with Ann as Kyle told her about Kenya, and Ann told him about Featherfree (her Pidgey).

Kyle's ears hurt suddenly as he turned.

"Uh, did you hear that?" Ann asked.

A loud noise came through the air, which sounded like a many wings flapping.

The pair turned their heads as a small flock of Spearow were chasing a person in green, with another Spearow in his arms and a Charmander and a blue Rattata behind him, occasionally taking pot shots at the Flock with Flamethrower and Bubble.

Thinking quickly, the pair pulled the group into a bush where the Pokémon in question where searching for them.

Kyle had a wide smile on his face. "Alan, two things: one, I'm guessing your new Pokémon are Kendrix the Spearow and Justin the Rattata. Two, what did you do to get a flock of Spearow mad at you?"

Ann looked puzzled. "How did you know that's what he named his Pokémon?"

Before he could respond, Alan replied. "Simple, Kyle knows me FAR too well in that's what I would name a Spearow and a Rattata, especially one as unusual as this little guy. As for the flock thing, Justin and I rescued Kendrix from her flock when they we're going to beat her up because she's well...different."

Kyle smacked his forehead while Ann looked on in confusion. Kyle looked at Alan. "Alan, are you telling me that Kendrix is gay?"

Tommy, who was closest, jumped and smacked Kyle across the back of the head, making Ann giggle.

"No, you prat." Alan sighed, though he couldn't help smiling.

Ann then looked closer at the small Spearow, noticing the way her eyes glowed softly. "She's Psychic?"

"Yeah." Alan confirmed. "Tommy, Justin and I rescued her as the other Spearow weren't tolerant of her being a Spearow using Psychic abilities and that's what got them mad at us."

"So I guess we should get to the Pokémon Center and rest." Kyle said.

Ann nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it but you're right. Our new Pokémon could use rest, and right now, I'm bushed. So lets go."

The three of them began the trip to the Center.


End file.
